Mine
by Ashley-Magnus
Summary: A Sanctuary Fan Fiction inspired by the Taylor Swift Song Mine Please R&R sorry for any grammar and spelling mistakes


Will Zimmerman was working part time waiting tables trying to pay his was way through collage, he had not long ago left the small town where he had grown up. Will had just came back from his break when he saw a beautiful blond woman walk in and sit down, he went over and smiled at her,he took her order then went over to his friend Henry Foss "You like her, don't you?" Will nodded and smiled. Half an hour later Will walked over and gave the woman her bill "Hi, I'm Will" he said flashing her a beautiful smile. "I'm Ashley" she told him returning the smile, Will stood there a moment smiling then finally said "it's very nice to meet you Ashley, hope we see each other agin soon" he said with a wink and walked off. Ashley picked up the bill to find he had left her his phone number she smiled to herself then paid and left.

_A Couple Of Weeks Later_

Ashley had called Will and they had decided to go out, they were on the beach sitting by the water and he put his arm around her for the first time, "The water look beautiful, doesn't it?" Ashley looked up at Will's blue eyes and smiled "yeah it does" she told him and rested her head against his chest and looked out the ocean. After a while Will stood up and held out his hands to Ashley she stood up and smiled at him "Wanna go for a walk" he asked her and she nodded, they walked off down the beach hand in hand.

_A Few Months Later_

Will had asked Ashley to move in with him a few weeks ago and today was finally moving day, she already had a drawer of things of hers there, she had of course said yes and they were standing in what was now 'their' place. Ashley kissed Will and started unpacking, Will had been going through a box of photo's when he picked one up of what would have been Ashley and her parents "These you're parents?" He asked and Ashley nodded "yeah that was before the divorce and Dad going to jail" Ashley looked back at the box of things, Will took her by the hand and sat her down on the couch "wanna talk?" he asked and she took a deep breath and told him "His name's John Druitt, and after he and my Mom split he got really evil and he had this kind of obsession with Jack the Ripper and started killing prostitutes, he went to jail when I was about fifteen" Will nodded and kissed her "Whats your mom like" he asked, Ashley smiled "Her name is Doctor Helen Magnus and she is the best mom ever" she grinned and Will grabbed her by the hand and stood up with her and twirled her around.

_A Couple Of Months Later_

Will and Ashley were on the water in a small row boat "Hey Ash check that out" Will said pointing behind her, he pulled out a small velvet box and opened it, Ashley turned around and saw Will with the box "Ashley Magnus, will you marry me?" Ashley looked into his eyes and grinned "yes of course" she said and kissed him, he slipped the ring onto his finger and kissed her again. They went back to shore and Ashley looked at Will "lets go tell my mom" Will looked at her "you sure" he asked and she nodded, he took her by the hand and got into the car and drove to her mothers house.

_A Few Weeks Later_

It was two-thirty AM and Will and Ashley were having the biggest fight they had ever had "everything is slipping right out of our hands" Will said, Ashley ran out crying and Will followed her out into the street. Ashley braced herself for the goodbye because that was all she had ever known but Will took her by surprise and said "I'll never leave you alone" He looked into her eyes and told her "I remember how we felt sitting by the water and every time I look at you it's like the first time, I fell in love with a careless mans careful daughter she is the best thing thats ever been mine" Ashley was crying again but this time she had a smile on her face Will took her by the hand and took her inside.

_Three Months Later_

It was a warm summer's day in Old City and Will and Ashley had just left the church for the first time as husband and wife. Ashley was wearing a long white strapless dress with her normally straight hair in slight curls her mother had been her maid of honor and her best friend Kate Freelander was the other bridesmaid while her uncle Doctor James Watson gave her away. Will couldn't help but smile at the sight of his new wife as the got into the limo and was driven away.

_Two Years Later_

Will opened the front door and watch Ashley walked inside with their newborn son in her arms, he had Will's nose and Ashley's Bright Beautiful blue eyes, They had named him Gregory after Ashley's grandfather. Ashley walked around the house showing Gregory Magnus-Zimmerman his new home. Will smiled and hugged his family and placed and kiss on the top of his baby sons head.

_Seven Years later_

Ashley and Will had been happily married, they had two beautiful children and where in love than they were before. Ashley had decided they needed to take a family trip so they all got into the car and drove down to the beach, the exact same beach that Ashley and Will had had their very first date ten years earlier. The four of them were running around in the water splashing each other, Gregory who was now seven and his four year old brother Henry were standing on the rocks playing around, Ashley had been watching them smiling, Will walked over to Ashley and swept her up into his arms and stared into her blue eyes, Will kissed her and she kissed him back and then said something to him that was similar to what he had told her himself so many years ago "You Made a rebel of a careless mans careful daughter you are the best thing thats ever been mine" they kissed again and Will put her down, They ran towards their two boys and played along the beach until it was time to go home.

_The End_

Lyrics To Mine

Oh, oh, oh

Oh, oh, oh

You were in college, working part-time, waiting tables

Left a small town and never looked back

I was a flight risk, afraid of fallin'

Wondering why we bother with love, if it never lasts

I say, "Can you believe it?"

As we're lyin' on the couch

The moment, I can see it

Yes, yes, I can see it now

Do you remember, we were sittin' there, by the water?

You put your arm around me for the fist time

You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter

You are the best thing that's ever been mine

Flash forward, and we're takin' on the world together

And there's a drawer of my things at your place

You learn my secrets and figure out why I'm guarded

You say we'll never make my parents' mistakes

But we got bills to pay

We got nothin' figured out

When it was hard to take

Yes, yes

This is what I thought about:

Do you remember, we were sittin' there, by the water?

You put your arm around me for the fist time

You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter

You are the best thing that's ever been mine

Do you remember all the city lights on the water?

You saw me start to believe for the first time

You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter

You are the best thing that's ever been mine

Oh, oh, oh, oh

And I remember that fight, two-thirty AM

You said everything was slipping right out of our hands

I ran out, crying, and you followed me out into the street

Braced myself for the goodbye, cause that's all I've ever known

Then, you took me by surprise

You said, "I'll never leave you alone."

You said, "I remember how we felt, sitting by the water.

And every time I look at you, it's like the first time.

I fell in love with a careless man's careful daughter.

She is the best thing that's ever been mine."

You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter

You are the best thing that's ever been mine

Do you believe it?

We're gonna make it now

And I can see it

I can see it now


End file.
